To Live by Love
by SailorCreative
Summary: Kagome is a beautiful princess and Inuyasha is a greedy halfdemon hoping to snatch the Shikon no Tama. Some brief nudity mentioned in later chapters. R
1. Scroll 1

  
  
I really love the show (without being an annoying, rabid, fan girl about it!) and hope that you like my little story here. [Little of course being an understatement!]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, (but I rule you!) I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Sorry if I spell any names wrong, but I'm pretty sure they're correct. 

Summary: To live by the law is to deny the love sprung destined to fail between the beautiful princess and not-so-humble warrior. For the sake of all that is Inuyasha, the character's names will stay the same though the roles have changed. This is a KagxInu fic, and Kikyou will not be appearing, but there will be other conflicts, don't worry.  
  
Author: SailorCreative [she is the one named sailor creative]

""this means talking, ' ' this means thoughts  
  


**To Live by Love**

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Scroll 1_

Sunlight filtered through the bamboo trees, kissing her delicate moon-colored face gently, caressing every strand of ebony hair falling from the twin buns atop her head. Her delicate fingers ran through the flowers, carefully hand-picking each blossoming plant she desired. The scent filled her senses, her blue-gray orbs fluttered open as a melody that drove the gods insane with jealousy rang out into the morning air. Hanging from her neck was a round, pink jewel known as the 'Shikon no Tama'.

The maiden looked up, the wind gently brushing against and pulled at her raven-haired locks. "What ever could it be?" she wondered aloud, her voice sweeter than sugar. Hunched over the flowers, she tugged at her lavender-colored robe as the forest shook.

An unforgiving howl stabbed the still air, sending a shiver running down her spine.

"A demon?!"

The fair woman reached for a pair of arrows, preparing herself for battle. '_I shall not be taken by a foul demon._' With her arrow pulled she waited, searching the forest for any movement.

Her heart banged against her chest and her palms started to sweat, beads of frustration apparent on her forehead. "Show yourself!" she called out, not daring to show any hint of fear.

As if on cue, the demon indeed showed itself, the hideous creature bounding towards her. It had taken the form of a wild boar, though much bigger in stature with long curving tusks tainted red. Her arrow flew, striking the demon in the shoulder but it didn't even flinch. She reached for another, shooting at it perilously as it drew nearer.

Her body wracked with fear, hitting it only three more times as it came within inches of her. She held her hands out in front of her, in a last final effort to save her. A flash of red worked its way in front of her and she squeezed her eyes shut, thinking herself to be dead. '_It must be the end_.'

The demon screamed in agony as it was cut down, crimson ribbons flying from its entity. In its final efforts it dug its tusks into the slayer, bringing a yelp as it sighed its last breath, sagging into lifelessness.

The girl blinked hard before she focused on her savior, noting rich silvery color of his hair. "You saved me... Thank You." The warrior sheathed his blade and turned to meet her gaze, she gasped.

"You're... You're a demon!" she squeaked, her hands coming up to her mouth and then pointed at the ears protruding his head.

"Half," he retorted, glaring down at her with his luminous golden eyes. Suddenly he groaned, clutching his stomach. "You're wounded!"

"Yeah..." he grunted, "Seems so." His mouth formed a scowl, her scent surrounding him completely.

"Let me help you, I'll take you to my village." She walked to him and tried to give him support and he shoved her away.

"No! I refuse!" He eyed the Shikon no Tama hanging loosely around her fragile neck. He could wrap his hands to wring the life out of her, or simply snap it and the jewel would be his.

'_No, that would be far too easy, not worth stealing at all. It would be futile to save someone and kill them, even in this case_.' No, he would make a name for himself if he strung her along first, giving her a false sense of security. He looked over her, then again undressing her with his eyes as she stood before him.

'_No doubt she came from a well-off family, he would be powerful and wealthy, and maybe even get some land if he could go as far as making her his. As soon as he got what he wanted, he would have no use for her_.' Calculating all of this in his mind her mouth opened and he returned his attention to what she said.

"I insist, I must pay you back for your services. I am in your debt." The girl bowed low, her hair tumbling over her shoulders and touching the ground. She rose slightly, pleading with her eyes.

"Alright then," he said gruffly, he took his sheathed sword and started to hobble towards her. She took his other arm and strung it across her back and over her right shoulder, supporting his other side.

"I am Kagome, and you are?" she turned her gaze to his.

He paused for a moment, wondering if she would suspect any of his interior motives. "Inuyasha. My name's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha..." she repeated, "It suits."

This was a lot of fun to write. =) I hope you like all of the descriptions; this fiction will have a lot. (I write a little differently for each situation if you didn't notice) Anyways, I've been playing with this idea since my first inuxkag fic 'some things are meant to be' and thought it'd be worth writing because of all the reviews I got, I can only get better, right? I'm always open to suggestions, and I won't put up the next until I get at least three reviews for the first.

Thanks for all the love and support guys!


	2. Scroll 2

  
  
I really love the show (without being an annoying, rabid, fan girl about it!) and hope that you like my little story here. [Little of course being an understatement!]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, (but I rule you!) I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Sorry if I spell any names wrong, but I'm pretty sure they're correct. 

Summary: For the sake of all that is Inuyasha, the character's names will stay the same though the roles have changed. This is a KagxInu fic, and Kikyou will not be appearing, but there will be other conflicts, don't worry.  
  
Author: SailorCreative [she is the one named sailor creative]

[Author notes:]

Is this the beginning to the series or was Inuyasha or Kagome dreaming it?

- Good Question. Just think of it as another lifetime. (That's why Kikyou will not be in this particular fiction as they're both the same soul)

Something else I wanted to go over was ' Inuyasha would never want help from strangers.' No, ordinarily he wouldn't be he is in fact scheming to seduce Kagome, which would take some careful plotting and sacrifices on his part. That's just my track of thought, however.

- Also, I know they talk in an older tongue, but I'd probably butcher it, so it's best I'd keep it in simple English, yes?

""this means talking, ' ' this means thoughts  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To Live by Love

- - - - - - - - - - -

Scroll 2

They neared the edge of the forest, the walk taking them at least 15 minutes to get thus far. Between the small talk and his hobbling, he found little about her and revealing little of himself. 'It wouldn't be wise to get too close,' he kept reminding himself, drawing in a sharp breath.

"We're almost there," Kagome informed him, slightly out of breath. The stench of human drew more intense as time went on until she stopped at a branch in front of their path. "Here." She moved the protruding limb of the tree with her free arm as they passed and came upon her 'village'.

To call her home a village would be an understatement, for it held the entirety of a kingdom. It was full of citizens, as if it were full of ants scurrying around, fulfilling their duties. "Come, I shall take you to my father."

Inuyasha smirked and pulled away from her and slowly yet gingerly scaled many coble-stone steps, Kagome one step behind him. "I... Assure you that you'll be handsomely paid for your trouble."

Irritated he only shrugged, one hand securely griping his shielded blade.

A slight blush blossomed on her ivory cheeks and turned her gaze to a young woman filling her bowl with cool water from the river. She gasped, the bowl slipping out of her worn, callused fingers and turned to an older woman, whispering in her ear. Turning her attention to the last steps ahead she drew a deep breath and fiddled with the lavender jewel dangling from her slender neck.

When they reached the bottom before them stood a temple, tall and proud. It held a sense of authority and demanded their full attention and respect but they passed it, walking to a more closed-off portion of the kingdom. It was a reserved garden, full of luscious plants bursting from within. It was full of magnificent scents that sent Inuyasha into a daze as he drank it all in.

"_Kagome_!" the shrill voice broke his concentration and his ears twitched at the annoyance. He finally noticed that the girl had already left his side and was standing next to a distinguished-looking old man, his bushy eyebrows knit together.

"Whom have you brought here before me?" he bellowed, his black beady eyes staring into the pit of his soul. Inuyasha shivered and let his gaze drop to his bare feet.

"He saved me from a demon," Kagome replied softly, her eyes cast down.

"_Ha_! A mere half-demon saved you? For what reason did you rescue my daughter from the clutches of death?" He leaned foreword slightly, his strong, tree-trunk like arms and hands holding up his chin. This man struck him as odd and drew in a sharp breath before responding.

"I could not let such a beauty's life end in such a matter. It's not fitting." Though it was a half-lie, it would have to suit.

'Beauty, _HA_! _What a joke_!' he joked to himself. What these mortals considered to be beautiful was nothing more than average in his eyes. Though, what he said to himself was also a half-lie, in fact-it could even be considered a lie itself.

His brows knitted together as he considered it, not letting him out of his sights for a second. "I shall reward you, but I still do not trust you. What is it you desire?" Every word was lined with hatred and mistrust, which he obviously showed as he sat up straight, trying to stare him down.

"I desire nothing," he stated flatly, returning his stare.

"Nothing you say? Then be on your way, we have no place for the likes of _you_," he retorted. Though he had finally said it out loud, it was clear the moment they laid eyes on each other.

"Oh, father," Kagome chimed. She too had not been able to lift her eyes from his face.

"We must repay him _somehow_."

"He has said he desired _nothing,_ no money, no valuables, women, food, nothing. What more do you ask of me?"

"_Surely_ you can think of something, after all he had saved your only daughter..." Her voice trailed off. She knew it was ill of her to speak like that, but she had to say something.

He nodded slowly and closed his black, seemingly cold eyes. "Yes. A reward is necessary, but..."

Kagome looked longingly at him for a moment and blushed as she realized he had looked back at her and sighed inwardly. 'He must think I'm such a child!'

"He... shall stay here. Under heavy watch, until we can reward you properly for your... deed."

The maiden beamed within, her heart pounding against her chest as butterflies floated inside of her belly.

"As you wish," he replied gruffly, moving past one of the guards as they protested in surprise and turned his attention to the blushing girl behind the old man.

'Fools.'

- - - - - - - - - -

Well that was quite... interesting I guess. ; At any rate, I hope you're enjoying it, even with all of those wordy words (That makes a lot of sense right there) I'm always open to suggestions! Again, I won't even think about putting up the next until I receive at least three reviews. (Even though I receive them don't expect it right away either.) Sorry it took so long to put up, I didn't want to rush through it and make it all sloppy and whatnot. Thanks for all the love, guys! Later chapters will be more interesting; I'm still setting up the story!


	3. Scroll 3

Author notes & answers to your questions:

I know they talk in an older tongue, but I'd probably butcher it, so it's best I'd keep it in simple English, yes?

Are Sango or Miroku or Shippo going to be in it? Yes, hopefully I'll be able to loop them into the story soon.

I really love the show (without being an annoying, rabid, fan girl about it!) and hope that you like my little story here. Little of course being an understatement!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, (but I rule you!) I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Sorry if I spell any names wrong, but I'm pretty sure they're correct.

Summary: For the sake of all that is Inuyasha, the character's names will stay the same though the roles have changed. This is a KagxInu fic, and Kikyou will not be appearing, but there will be other conflicts, don't worry.  
  
Author: SailorCreative she is the one named sailor creative

""this means talking, ' ' this means thoughts  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To Live by Love

- - - - - - - - - - -

Scroll 3

Later that evening, Kagome had spent her time sitting amongst the flowers, her gaze shifting as she hummed a tune she thought of. Her raven-color hair gently brushed her cheek and she pushed it aside. Her blue-gray orbs looked on to the sunset, a magnificent glow illuminating the sky and highlighting the lavender swirls of clouds above.

The golden color reminded her so much of his eyes. Kagome shook her head furiously, still in a daze when someone had called her name. Her heart fluttered for a moment until she saw his face.

"Lord Miroku..." she cast her gaze and looked back up. "What brings you here?" She stood, careful to keep her distance.

"Just traveling through," he replied, and then looked wistfully into the sky. "Quite a sunset, isn't it? Your father has kindly offered dinner, he spoke word of a demon residing here."

"Half, and-yes, he'll be residing here..." A slight blush cut across her face, 'Stop thinking about it!' she scolded herself.

"He had asked me to stay to protect you from him."

Kagome was fully aware of his reputation, 'Who will save me from you?' she mused to herself as he watched him leave. 'Honestly.'

Since the moment her was brought to this strange place, Inuyasha had been treated nothing less than a monster or a beast. Though that may have he was, he was sure that their day would come. 'When I get my hands on the Shikon no Tama...' he grinned to himself, his eyes flickered at the thought.

Shortly after a long walk they showed him his room, which was nothing more than a straw-bed. After a rampage he finally settled down around the afternoon, keeping track of her flowery scent-even though he wouldn't admit it, her scent was something he had often started to search for. It was soothing even, and being so close to her.... He growled angrily and his eyes flashed. He took a swing at one of the sakura trees; several petals that had yet to blossom fell helplessly onto the ground.

Inuyasha's gaze was cold and fleeting as he watched the petals slip from their branches and land. He cared not for the flowers that were never given a chance to bloom. 'Fools,' he repeated to himself, his lips formed a smirk as he started to depict a plan in his mind, to smooth out the edges until another aroma filled the air.

Kagome had arrived for dinner early, placidly setting up a few parts of the long, small table as she took her seat beside her father. Soon a few more residents had arrived including the Monk, whom had taken his seat near one of the fair servants who brought in a bowl and started chattering with her. 'Some monk,' she thought to herself, but she shrugged it off.

Suddenly the sliding door opened with a loud _bang_, revealing her 'hero'. "Inuyasha," she mouthed excitedly, her breath caught in her chest.

"So you have decided to join us, then?" her father quired, his dark eyes narrowing.

"Yes, your lordship." He rolled his eyes. "If you wouldn't mind me saying so, wouldn't it make more sense to place me somewhere more fit for one to have saved your _only daughter_?" He took his seat across from Kagome; the sheer lack of warmth in them sent shivers down her spine, though she dared not to show it.

As the meal was finally set before them he took his chopsticks in hand and started to eat. "You are lucky we allowed you to even have the satisfaction of our _presence_," he stated and continued to eat his rice.

His face flushed red and his teeth gritted together as a fire swelled inside of him, how dare he!

"Would it suit you better if I reside in your daughter's room? It certainly fits for what I have done," he retorted and waited for his reaction.

His nose flared at first and unclenched his jaw. "For one who desires nothing requires so much," he replied with utter bitterness. "You are not to enter her room, especially if she is in it-under no circumstances. I will take no chances with my precious jewel. The closest you will ever get is the rooftop." He snorted softly and his eyes snapped open, "If you violate these rules, you will be shot."

He looked at Kagome with the corner of his eye, her attraction to the mongrel obvious to him. 'I will not have a half-demon in my family-not so easily,' he thought to himself.

The dinner was resumed as the guests quietly ate their meal at first and then eventually became a quiet chatter, Miroku flirting with any woman who was decent-looking. Inuyasha had quickly devoured his meals and was on his fourth bowl.

"For one who desires nothing, you certainly consume much food," he commented snobbishly as he rose from his seat. "Miroku will keep close watch, my daughter. Sleep well. I will be leaving tomorrow morning, you will be safe in his keep, lest he has a death wish."

Kagome bowed to him and smiled warmly, "Sleep well."

'Gods how I wish she would smile at me that way. Did that come out of my mouth?! No! I haven't seen a woman for how long, it's natural. She's... Decent-looking, I guess.' Kagome only had enough courage to smile weakly at him, for as much as she was engrossed with this strange hanyou, she was equally afraid of him as well.

'It doesn't matter,' he reminded himself, 'In the end, I'll be the one on top of things.' His eyes fell upon the Shikon no Tama hanging loosely around her neck, the pure glow urging him to snatch it. Snatch it and flee, run and use its power to become whole. 'No, not yet. Not when I've gotten this far. Not only will I have it, I will make a name for myself. Yes, to cripple a beautiful maiden as she-and when she begs for me to kill her, I will leave her to die in misery.'

He inwardly laughed to himself, a dark shadow lingering in his eyes.

Surely enough as Inuyasha had expected, the so-called Monk's attention had quickly diverted from his duty.

_Perfect._ Tonight he would set his plan in motion.

He looked up into the sky, a week before the new moon. A week, that's all it would take. A week. Then he will live by his own law, not by any other demons, humans, gods, and certainly not love.

- - - - - - - - - -

The story is still being set up quite a bit, but at least there's a little more action in this one! (It came out a lot sooner than the other, but of course I had a three-day weekend to do it too! If only I could muster the motivation to write so well for English class!) More will be in store for our couple, and I looped Miroku into the story so far. The next scroll will be quite... Well you'll just have to wait. See you then everyone! (R&R!) – Remember, I won't put up the next scroll until I receive at least 4 reviews for this one.


	4. Scroll 4

[Author notes answers and comments:]

Bring Sango in the picture... Will do!

I really love the show (without being an annoying, rabid, fan girl about it!) and hope that you like my little story here. [Little of course being an understatement!]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, (but I rule you!) I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Sorry if I spell any names wrong, but I'm pretty sure they're correct.

Summary: For the sake of all that is Inuyasha, the character's names will stay the same though the roles have changed. This is a KagxInu fic, and Kikyou will not be appearing, but there will be other conflicts, don't worry.  
  
Author: SailorCreative [she is the one named sailor creative]

""this means talking, ' ' this means thoughts  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To Live by Love

- - - - - - - - - - -

Scroll 4

Kagome noticed that the monk had long forgotten his duties and exited the room with one of the servants. 'At least I'm technically safer than I was.' She then caught the sinister gleam in the hanyou's eyes and trembled. 'Shall my blood be spilled in the hands of a hanyou or my honor stripped from me in the arms of a depraved monk? I shall die either way. Simply, and utterly _die_.'

Unconsciously she mouthed the final word, the thoughts burning into her mind as she replayed what she had foretold herself. Without thinking she grasped the jewel, somehow it soothed her, though she wasn't sure why. Why she had this strange and bizarre treasure, why the hanyou had saved her and most of all, why she felt the way she did. When she tried to think of it, she'd get confused and frustrated. She wasn't quite herself since the jewel fell into her possession.

She finally noticed that she was alone now, and then sighed under her breath. 'Maybe I'm wrong,' she tried to assure herself, 'Maybe there is some kindness in his heart. Maybe, I could find it...' She opened the door to find the moon hovering in the sky. The eerie glow emanating from the pure-white orb lightened up the darkened sky.

At last Kagome sucked in the frigid night air, and walked towards her room.

The entire time, she felt suspicious of being followed but tried to let what ever it was know she was aware of their presence. Finally when she had reached the door, she spun around and met with a golden pair of eyes reflecting her own.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded, her heart crashing against her rib cage. It wasn't enough that he tormented her thoughts, no; he too tormented her just by being there.

His reply came in the form of a kiss, his lips crushed against hers as he took her in his arms. Kagome was breathless and her eyes widened. An instant later her hand swooped around his arm to land on his cheek.

Startled he pushed her into the wall and she fell to her knees, clutching her arms as if to hold onto her soul that was trying to be snatched. "I am not some cheap harlot for you to push around and to have in bed!" she roared, her face flushing with color.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked around. He signaled out Kagome's raging voice as he heard a strange sound heading in his direction.

Without further notice a gigantic boomerang came at him and he barely dodged its attack. Kagome had stopped yelling at the site and stood to see the attacker when the dust had settled.

"Next time, I won't miss," she muttered through the mask. Her eyes turned into slits until she shifted her attention to the princess. "Your father sent me, to protect you. It looks like I came just in time."

The woman walked toward then hanyou, who gripped his sword in both hands. "I don't know what happened, but be sure next time I'll kill you."

'Confident for a human,' he noted to himself. "What ever helps ya' sleep at night." A grin played on his face as she turned sharply and grunted.

"Come, Kagome, I will keep close watch over you."

Kagome blushed slightly as she was in awe of the woman's beauty. Her hair fell to her back and was in a high ponytail, her eyes lined with a maroon color, her auburn eyes smiling warmly at her.

Once inside, Kagome brushed her fingertips along her lips, remembering what had happened just moments ago, then realized that she had been completely ignoring her. "Who are you?" she finally blurted out.

"My name is Sango, I come from a long line of demon-slayers. Where is the monk, or has he failed to comply with the lordships' orders?" she asked, a single brow lifted. "You could say that," she replied nervously. The whole time her thoughts circled around that solitary moment when his lips were locked with hers.

"I see," Sango queried, "I'll go have to find him and straighten him out."

Kagome didn't linger on the subject and turned around bashfully as she started to undo her sash. After a moment Sango instinctively turned around. Finally she slipped out of her Kimono and laid it aside, then slipped under the covers. 'Why did he suddenly kiss me like that?'

She squeezed her eyes shut, as if to erase the memory from her mind, but the sting from the sheer force remained as a painful reminder. 'What am I to do,' she whispered to herself. She felt crumpled lying on the floor, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering needlessly and bounced against the walls.

Soon he was there again in the garden, and she in front of him. At first she felt terrified that she had been left alone with him, then realized in this dream she was in his arms, a flood of warmth washed over her from his eyes, calling to her. He rested his hand under her back and tilted her chin foreword with the other.

Her words were breathy as he drew her closer to him,

"Inuyasha..."

Before their lips could touch Kagome arose, one hand clutching one of her bed sheets, the other firmly holding the jewel, as if to cling on to life itself. The clouds had started to shift, partly covering the moon outside for the room became slightly darker.

Searching for Sango she had not found her and figured that she was outside standing guard when a glint of light caught her eye.

Kagome gulped and pulled the covers up to her neck. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead and slid down her face. 'Someone's in my room.'

The pounding of her heart seemed to drown out any thought except one, "_Who are you? What do you want_?"

As if from the depths of darkness itself an outline of a man, and then the man himself was revealed.

Kagome screamed loudly as she searched for her kimono, "_What are you doing in here?!" _Within the next few seconds the door slammed open and Sango appeared with a candle. "What happened, are you okay?!"

"I don't know," Kagome whimpered, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "If you laid so much as a _finger _on her-" Sango began.

"I haven't touched her at all!" he insisted, raising his hands up to defend himself from the assault. "She just woke up and started screaming before I could explain myself."

"If I find out you're lying to me not even your god can save you, _monk_. I've finished my rounds, you have my permission to leave," she grunted. "Next time, I'll report you."

He shook his head, "Sango, you know you're the only woman for me."

"_OUT_!" she barked and pointed to the door. Quickly he obeyed her order and closed the door behind her.

"You... know him?" she stuttered.

There was silence.

"You could say so. It'll be morning in a few hours, you still have some time to sleep."

"No, I don't think I can sleep after that."

"I don't blame you."

The two laughed, but it was brief. Sango left and stood outside while Kagome changed. 'That... degenerate lunatic!' Trying to sooth her anger she gently stroked the stone and breathed deeply.

'What if... what if my dream was trying to tell me something,' she pondered. 'What if I could make him...'

"Oh, what am I saying?!" she asked herself, hastily fastening the sash. 'He's a half-demon, it's not possible... It could never be.'

A long slender finger swept against her petal-soft lips once and drew away to open the sliding door.

- - - - - - - - -

So long as school isn't being a major pain there shouldn't be huge lapses between each scroll. (Then again you never know) It was a lot of fun writing this chapter, and hopefully later on I'll be able to get Shippo involved too! (So many possibilities) Remember, I won't put up the next till I get at least a billion reviews! [I am kidding, you know... I don't think I could handle that much. XD] You know the number.


	5. Scroll 5

I really love the show (without being an annoying, rabid, fan girl about it!) and hope that you like my little story here. Little of course being an understatement!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, (but I rule you!) I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Sorry if I spell any names wrong, but I'm pretty sure they're correct.

Summary: For the sake of all that is Inuyasha, the character's names will stay the same though the roles have changed. This is a KagxInu fic, and Kikyou will not be appearing, but there will be other conflicts, don't worry.  
  
Author: SailorCreative she is the one named sailor creative

""this means talking, ' ' this means thoughts  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To Live by Love

- - - - - - - - - - -

Scroll 5

Brushing her long, raven hair over her shoulder she walked across the garden and shivered, recalling the dream. What was it that drew her to him, she wondered. It was a pull that she could not deny herself to be pulled into, yet she _wanted_ to be. She _wanted_ to be in his arms so badly, but why? _Why_?

When her thoughts trailed off into a mere nothingness her eyes fell upon a crystal clear pond. A few cherry blossom petals floated on the surface and she peered into the water. Her every expression, though beautiful, it was lined with exhaustion.

At long last she pulled her hair out of their buns and let the long strands of ebony flow over her body like a river, then dipped her toes into the water. She gasped at first but soon grew accustomed to the cold. 'Cold, like his eyes.'

One of the servants had found her and gave her another set of garments and a brush. She bid them thanks and started to run it through her hair.

'I wonder if his hair... feels like silk.'

Her long, delicate fingers ran through her curls, wrapped them around her fingers and strung them to the side. It wasn't long until a pink hue touched the sky and golden light was splashed amongst the undersides of the clouds. Dawn had come, yes, the golden orb that reflected his.

- - - - - - - - -

Amongst the rooftop he watched her, watched as the sun bathed her in a glorious light and highlighted her hair. Watched as she brushed her hair and pondered to himself if her hair was softer than silk itself, just as her lips had been softer than rose petals. The urge to taste them again was great, but he merely watched in silence as he had in the forest.

'Why did I bother to save her?' he asked himself again. His ears twitched as a breath of air swept her hair to the side and exposed her naked back as she slipped into her new garb. 'Should have let the demon devour her flesh and take the jewel then, no, I had to save her.'

'Why did she push back like that? Isn't that what woman want? Someone to kiss them?' he shrugged, scrapping his sharp nails against the roof. 'What's it going to take to sway her?'

'Just be patient' another part of his mind told him, soothing the anger within. 'Patience.'

Soon enough the monk from the night before walked out into the grass and spoke to Kagome, she laughed a little and he felt something stir inside of him. 'Do they want someone who'll make them laugh?' he thought curiously, forgetting himself. He wanted her to look at him that way, but no, all she saw in him was this monster, and then cowered in fear before him.

'What am I saying? I am a monster. Nothing more.'

He offered his hand to help her up and she accepted, and then laughed again. That beautiful, harmonious laugh that angles envied consumed him once more.

- - - - - - - - -

They continued chattering as they walked back, Kagome keeping her distance. A rush of scarlet caught her eye and inwardly she smiled. 'Is he jealous?' she wondered.

"Miroku, do you know Sango?"

"Yes, why?" She studied his expression, wondering where the two stand.

"Well... Oh, never mind." She finished abruptly.

It was almost time for breakfast and Sango had sent Miroku to escort her. Just outside the door Kagome paused just as he opened it. "I'll... be in a minute. Please excuse me." With a small bow she walked around to the corner of the building and felt her hand jerked to the other side.

Kagome yelped and tried to wring her hand back. "Let go of me!" she demanded as she tried to wretch herself free. Looking up, she stopped speaking for a moment. "What do you want of me?" she whimpered. Half-knowing that Sango must have been just inside, she felt weak and new she couldn't defend herself all the same. An idea struck in his head she whimpered in front of him, her fetching eyes begging him not to hurt her.

"I-" he began gruffly. He was confused, normally he wouldn't try something like this but he had to do something. The _monk_ had a better chance then he did now.

Gently, he released her hand, knowing she dared not to flee. "I want to... get to know you. I want to make up for last night."

"Know me?" she blinked, obviously puzzled.

He lifted her chin slightly to place a butterfly kiss on her cheek. "Yes," he whispered into her ear. Her legs turned into rubber and her mouth clamped down. She merely nodded as he firmly took her hand into his and let him lead the way.

- - - - - - - - -

To be continued... in the next paragraph. (Just kidding!)

"Where are we going?" she finally managed to say, her heart did flip-flops as it struggled to maintain its heartbeat.

"You'll see."

'God knows I could be led into the trap. We've traveled so long now... If he killed me, no one would know. I'd be the dinner for some wolves or any demon out here. Then what...'

They stopped at a clearing, the azure sky's ashen dancers nowhere to be seen. "We're here."

It was an ongoing field that lasted until sakura trees loomed above them, a large crystal lake laughing back at the sky in the middle. Just around the edges of the lake were a few fields of flowers already in bloom and beyond that was a few friendly forest creatures and butterflies.

"What is this place?" Kagome thought aloud, not noticing that Inuyasha had already left her behind. Slowly at first she treaded behind him, careful not to crush any of the forestry, but soon found herself falling far behind him.

"Wait!" She was soon running with her dress held up, her breath caught in her chest as she chased the whooping hanyou ahead of her.

"Wait for me!" she called again, her eyes glittered excitedly. He stopped abruptly in front of her and she made a soft 'oomph' upon impact. He didn't even turn around when she mumbled her apology.

"What is it?" she asked him softly, placing a hand on his arm and looked beyond his shoulder.

- - - - - - - - -

Eventually everything will clear up in later chapters or in this one but hey Also, I know a lot of you would like me to keep posting a new scroll every day, but it simply can't be. So if you can, please try to be patient. Don't forget to review! ya'll know the number!


	6. Scroll 6

I really love the show (without being an annoying, rabid, fan girl about it!) and hope that you like my little story here. Little of course being an understatement!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, (but I rule you!) I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Sorry if I spell any names wrong, but I'm pretty sure they're correct.

Summary: For the sake of all that is Inuyasha, the character's names will stay the same though the roles have changed. This is a KagxInu fic, and Kikyou will not be appearing, but there will be other conflicts, don't worry.  
  
Author: SailorCreative she is the one named sailor creative

""This means talking, ' ' this means thoughts  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To Live by Love

- - - - - - - - - - -

Scroll 6

"What is it?" she repeated, her eyes searching for something unknown to her. Her breath was caught in her chest when he slipped his hand over hers and grasped it tightly, then suddenly tossing her over into the lake. Kagome splashed around near the bottom until she opened her smokey-blue eyes and drifted to the surface, lungs afire.

"_What are you doing?!_" she sputtered, choking on the water. She paddled to the edge, gasping for air.

He merely grinned and pulled over the outer layer of his clothing and tossed it to the side. Now he only wore his pants and the clothes underneath. The maiden turned her head away and blushed, even if he was fully clothed. Inuyasha jumped into the pool, drenching Kagome in a gigantic wave.

"_Yasha_-!" she giggled playfully, splashing water back at him, 'I shall have my revenge yet.'

The hanyou doggy-paddled to her, his eyes lit up as he drew nearer. "What are you doing?"

The only answer was the continuous smile playing on his face as he leaned foreword to place a small peck on her cheek, and then roared as he kicked up water at her when he swam away on his back.

'Why is he playing games with me?' she pondered, her eyes questioning his actions. 'What does he _want_?'

Forgetting these thoughts momentarily, she gave in and started to chase him, occasionally having water jump up at her, then retaliated with her own series of 'attacks'. The entire time, neither spoke, only trying to dominate the other, wondering who would surrender first.

After a few hours, both had grown tired, though neither willing to give up so easily. At last the hanyou drew his breath, then plunged underneath the water. Her eyes searched the water, trying to guess where he'd pop up next.

Inuyasha shot up through the water inches in front of her and she shielded her eyes, expecting the worst. When the water rose around him he touched her neck, then planted a wet (literally) kiss on her slightly open mouth that formed an 'O'. Their lips had locked together in an instant as she gave herself into his embrace fully, and then kissed him back with equal force.

The hanyou drew away and lightly sucked on her bottom lip, his hands taking the time to trace her back or run through her hair. "Yasha" Her long, delicate hands too raked through his main, then outlining the muscles on his back and shoulders.

Soon the need for air was too great and Kagome had reluctantly pulled back, only to be pulled back in. "Yasha," she mumbled uncomfortably, as she pressed her hands against his chest to break away. He either pretended he didn't hear her or simply didn't care, whichever was the case, his hands soon relaxed themselves on her him and neck.

Kagome couldn't take much more of this, and found herself laying her hand across his face with all the force she could muster, her heart beating against her ribs. "Yasha" she groaned, then quickly pulling her hand back.

'_What have I done_?' she asked her self, staring at it. 'What have I _done_?'

He finally pulled back and rubbed his sore cheek; bewildered that she had done it was again.

Fresh droplets crystallized in her eyes, then streamed down both sides of her face. "Yashaâ€ I" Without thinking she climbed out of the lake, then shivered, even though it wasn't cold. She brought her knees together and clasped her hands, then buried her face in her lap. "Yasha" she gasped under her breath.

"If you're going to tell me something, just say it," he growled. He was wadding in the center, not taking his eyes off of her. His eyes twitched when he noticed the salt in the air and her soft weeping.

"You scared me. You wouldn't stop, I had to do _something_ or" she stopped in mid-sob, then shuddered.

"Or _what_?"

"Or you would have forced yourself on me" she looked up at his now expressionless eyes, wondering what he was thinking now. 'Do you even _care_?'

He simply got out and kneeled beside her, brushing away her mangled hair then wiped away some of her tears, trying his hardest to contain his anger. What was he supposed to make of it? Did _she_ even know what she wanted?

The hanyou shrugged then rolled his eyes, wondering what the heck she wanted him to say. "Look," he grunted, wiping away a few more tears, "I didn't Well."

"Just say it," Kagome mocked, her eyes never leaving his.

He groaned, 'Why the hell does she have to be so _difficult_?'

His eyes narrowed, trying to think of a reason. "What do you _want_ me to say?" he bellowed, grabbing his head with both hands. "I don't know what the hell you _expect_ me to do, and I don't _care_ anymore! I don't care! Just _screw_ it!"

Taken aback she held out her hand for a moment before pulling it back. "You _cared_?" she stammered.

He grunted and turned away, his arms folded. "How the hell should _I_ know?"

"Please don't be angry with me," she pleaded. Kagome took a step towards him, wondering if he would snap at her again. "How am I _supposed_ to feel? Should I feel sorry for you and your pathetic little _life_ or am I supposed to know that too?" he added coldly.

"Inuyasha I'm not going to apologize for something I didn't do. I defended myself If it's going to be this way Then you might as well leave. I don't understand what you want, not fully." Kagome wondered if she should have said that, but there was no turning back now.

"Just leave," he stated flatly, not looking back. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes filling with tears. "Fine," she whispered. Kagome picked up her kimono and at first walked with dignity, not daring to look back. 'I'm better off now, It's going to be alright,' she assured herself.

As soon as she reached the forest, her heart and body betrayed her, and she ran. Her limbs burned and her vision was blurred, but she dared not to look back. She couldn't. Looking back meant going back to him, it meant surrendering herself to him, and that was something she simply couldn't do. 'I won't apologize! I won't!'

He felt the same.

- - - - - - - - -

I really don't have any comments on the scroll at the moment (go figure) hope you enjoyed it. I'll start on the next scroll right away! Thanks for all of the reviews, guys! (You know the number; I'll be waiting for them!) I'm always open to suggestions.


	7. Scroll 7

I really love the show (without being an annoying, rabid, fan girl about it!) and hope that you like my little story here. Little of course being an understatement!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, (but I rule you!) I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Sorry if I spell any names wrong, but I'm pretty sure they're correct.

Summary: For the sake of all that is Inuyasha, the character's names will stay the same though the roles have changed. This is a KagxInu fic, and Kikyou will not be appearing, but there will be other conflicts, don't worry.  
  
Author: SailorCreative she is the one named sailor creative

""This means talking, ' ' this means thoughts  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To Live by Love

- - - - - - - - - - -

Scroll 7

Several hours had past since she last had seen neither hide nor hair of anyone, _especially_ that loathsome _hanyou._ It was early in the afternoon, but dark, thick clouds had begun to invade the sky. Looming ominously overhead, Kagome decided that she must seek shelter. She walked for what seemed to be hours, the only sounds were the soft crackling of leaves and twigs underneath her battered feet. Anything was better than being with Inuyasha...

Wasn't it?

Finally coming across a seemingly abandoned cave Kagome inspected it, and then entered. Huddled up against the back of the cave with her knees pressed against her chest as she shivered, Kagome could do nothing more but wait until the storm passed.

The wind whistled, causing her to shudder. 'I shouldn't have gone, what was I thinking? Now I'm alone in this cave, prey to what ever will have me. I'm such ... and idiot!' Hurling her face into her knees she sobs, tears trickling down both of her cheeks.

"Why did I let him fool me into thinking..." she murmured under her breath, "That anything... that I could..." Tremors quaked her body; silent painful fits of dry heaves as she lost her sense to her depression.

Past raven-colored bangs a pair of blue-gray eyes peered, searching the darkness besides clear drips of water pitter-pattering on the ground. 'What if I get eaten, or injured, or kidnapped or.... Worse... if... _he _finds me... He'll punish me for hitting him, for not _giving_ myself to him...' Fresh tears sprang to her eyes.

'Why can't he understand that...' she shook her hand, she wasn't exactly sure what she wanted. She liked him, but she feared him. He could crush the life out of her in an instant but he persisted to play his idiotic _games._

'He's not being straightforward with me... if he was... maybe it'd be a little easier to understand. To understand him and why he's doing this, why he even bothered to save a pathetic idiot like _me.' _She whipped away her tears, contemplating.

'But.. There's something about him he's trying to keep from me. Something that I shouldn't-couldn't trust.' Her eyes closed and she drifted into sleep.

--

He wanted to go after her, but something held him back. Pride, perhaps?

What ever it was, he could not permit himself to running after her. _That _would mean submitting himself to her will, apologizing for something he didn't need to apologize _for_.

"_What the hell does she want_!?" he spat, kicking a rock into the water. It made 'plunking' sound as it broke the surface and he looked at his reflection.

Same as always; cold sun-colored eyes, silky moon-colored hair, everything was the same.

Right?

No, something's not the same.

"But what?" He frowned and splashed at the water, as if it taunted him. 'How the hell am I supposed to woo her?' Plopping down on the wet grass he rested on chin on his hand.

'Obviously force wasn't going to work... Yes, it could work but it wasn't exactly the most interesting way to do things. '

Why didn't he just take it? _Why_ didn't he just _snatch_ the Shikon no Tama when she was still entranced by their kiss? He was stumped by his own actions, uncertain what course he should take. If he left her out there for too long and told everyone, there would be no choice but to take it then. Of course, stealing something was quite boring, not exactly difficult to do.

'Yes that's it, it wouldn't have been as much fun just to take it then,' he decided. He was glad he could reassure himself that he wasn't beginning to develop feelings for her.

"Sure I love her!" he laughed bitterly, "Her Shikon no Tama!"

He grabbed a stone and skipped it, watching the pool ripple. 'Her Shikon no Tama, yes, that's what I'm after-then I'll be able to live by my own terms-Live by my own laws!'

The wind picked up from the direction that Kagome left in, his ears twitched and he pawed the ground.

'Her scent... and... Rain.'

He jumped to his feet, ignoring what ever was holding him back before.

- - - - - - - - -

Sorry that it's shorter than most of my chapters, I'll make up for it in the next one. Sorry I haven't created a new chapter in so long! I had an English project; amongst other things-but I'm sure you don't want to hear my lame excuses about school! Hopefully sometime this weekend I'll be able to put out another chapter too. (Let's hope!) I'm not sure when this fic is going to end, I intended it for it to be long but I'm not sure how long just yet. Much love! (Don't forget to feed the writer! :P At _least_ 3 reviews if nothing else.)


	8. Scroll 8

I really love the show (without being an annoying, rabid, fan girl about it!) and hope that you like my little story here. Little of course being an understatement!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, (but I rule you!) I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Sorry if I spell any names wrong, but I'm pretty sure they're correct.

Summary: For the sake of all that is Inuyasha, the character's names will stay the same though the roles have changed. This is a KagxInu fic, and Kikyou will not be appearing, but there will be other conflicts, don't worry.  
  
Author: SailorCreative she is the one named sailor creative

""This means talking, ' ' this means thoughts  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To Live by Love

- - - - - - - - - - -

Scroll 8

Kagome awoke with a start, frightened to be in a cave, and then remembered what had happened, and why she was there. Slowly, Kagome drifted into a daze as she shuddered; however, she wasn't exactly sure why she was shivering so. It wasn't like she could actually _feel_ anything anymore for the past few minutes.

'I don't want to play this game anymore...' her eyes felt heavy, and her limbs were equally bogged down with weariness.

'I don't want _this_...' The rain seemed to engulf her thoughts in thunderclaps sounded, and she hung her head, a few tears running, and then slipping off of her cheeks.

Huddled up in the corner of the cave, the water continued to trickle down the ridges of the cave floor or drip from the stalactites that seemed to pound on her aching skull. The dampness of her clothes pressed against her soaked skin plus the combination of the chilly air whistling in chilled her to the bone, but she felt nothing; nothing, except for the contempt welling inside.

"What's the point?" she mused grimly; her shoulders sagged as she leaned into the stone, her voice barely louder than a whisper. 'No one ever wanted me...' The familiar, wet substance lined against the brims of her eyes then slipped from the corners as she blinked.

'No one wanted me, certainly he wouldn't want me, not to love anyways...' stifling an abrupt sob she brushed back strands of hair. She put her right arm on the ground to support herself as she laid herself on the ground and lapped at the small puddle of water that had gathered there, easing her sore through.

Shuffling through a few thoughts, Kagome wondered what it would like to be loved. Was it like spring flowers, a walk through the woods, kissing under moonlit with the stars gleaming down at you, a splash in a pond-

Thoughts of him rampaged into her consciousness. 'Inuyasha...'

A memory of their meeting filled her mind's eye.

"Inuyasha.... It suits."

Her eyes closed as she finally drifted into a deep, deep sleep.

--

Competing against the relentless pour of rain and bursts of wind, he franticly jumped from tree-top to tree-top tracking her down by her scent. Unfortunately, with everything around him, and the constant danger of being struck by a streak of lightening (or coming relatively close) hanging over his head, he was difficult and sometimes he found himself running in circles.

'Why does everything has to look so much alike?'

At times the sky would become pitch black, and he'd have to pause until there was a flash of lightning so that he could move again,, but then the darkness would proceed after making his journey that much slower.

Sometimes he would feel uneasy, as if something or someone was watching him, but even after a few quick looks it was yield nothing but the same familiar scenes he had sworn he's seen at least once or twice before.

'Damnit, if I keep going at this rate...'

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind his teeth gritted together as he lunged to the next tree, and then the next. The scent of the greenery underneath him didn't bother his senses one bit, but the shower of rain clogging his nose and blurring his vision didn't help too much either.

Suddenly he felt a wash of her flowery scent fill his senses completely and he stopped in awe of the wonderful fragrance, mouthing her name and licked his lips.

In the instant that he relished in her aroma she had just fallen into sleep, and he found that the rain already washed away her footprints, but the aroma was strongest at the base of the cave. 'I'm coming.'

Crouching down and walking on all fours he quickly examined the cave, his eyes sweeping along all of the surfaces searching for her. When the familiar outline of her body jumped out at him he scrambled to her side, his bare feet slipping on the floor.

'Kagome!' he mouthed, glancing at the stalactites and soon become weary of their presence. He nudged her arm, and then gasped at how cold she was. He recalled the warmth of her body against his, but let the thought roll off his back, he needed to get her back to the village.

Taking off his haori and wrapped it around her body, hoping to give her body some warmth.

'C'mon Kagome,' he found himself thinking. Cradling her in his arms he held her close to his chest, her hair brushing against his cheek.

'I'll get you home. It's my fault you're in this mess...'

--

He made it back to the village in a few hours time, and walked half of the way there when the lightning started to get out of control and he feared that she would die from its electrical currents. Once on their way one of the rivers overflowed and started to flood, he had to choose between the lightning and the river. Just as he was ready to make a decision a sliver struck the ground and he jumped, deciding it would be best to get there as soon as possible.

As soon as he came within the first few feet the guards stuck their spears up in the air as he landed from his last leap and he showed him the bundle he carried in his arms. They let him through, sounding that she had finally been recovered. When he reached one of the temples Sango came running towards him and looked down at her and within the next instant he watched as they carried Kagome away to their medicine man, the monk trailing behind Sango. The monk briefly looked back at him with slight contempt and turned back to his duty. The rain poured down on him and he looked up into the sky, the moist droplets covering his face. Without knowing it, the rain wasn't the only thing pouring down from his face and he smelled the strange salty texture of the air, but dismissed it as rain.

Cowering underneath one of the cherry blossom trees, many blossoms were shaken of their respective places on the tree branches and fell onto his face. They reminded him of Kagome, but it wasn't as alluring as her scent was. 'How could I have been so stupid?' he groaned, lurching as he remembered he hadn't eaten at all since dinner, but knew this wasn't the time for his stomach.

For the longest time he just sat there, letting the rain soak into his flesh, soaking into his soul as the rhythmic pounding of the rain was in sync with his breathing. Soon he felt nothing too; nothing except for the unknown feelings he couldn't quite express except anger in all of his bewilderment. Why did he care so much _anyways_?

In the dim light he saw a group just outside one of the doors, amongst the group were Sango, the Monk, and a few others he didn't recognized or cared too. Curiously struck him as he quietly jumped onto the rooftop and listened in on their conversation.

"She has taken on pneumonia, surely if she isn't given treatment she won't last the night," the voice rasped.

"We can't get to any other villages that hold a cure in time, the storm is too violent," he heard another voice protest in dismay.

"I will do anything for her, just tell me where it is," this voice belonged to a female, and full of fear. It was Sango; did she truly fear for Kagome's life?

"I won't let you Sango, I don't want to lose both of you because you have the foolish notion that you could possibly-"

"Since when did you start caring about someone else than yourself lecher? Unlike you I carry out my duties!"

"Then why did you allow her out of your sites?"

There was a brief pause of silence before she spoke again, "At least I was watching her when that hanyou nearly raped her because you were too busy thinking about your britches!"

"Now you're just exaggerating-!"

"_I'll get it_!" he finally growled, jumping from his spot. "It's _my_ fault that she's sick. I'll get it and I'll be back before night's over, just give me the _chance_ to make up for it."

"No, we can't possibly put the life-"

"If you just stopped arguing and listen for just a second!" he roared, suddenly finding himself very agitated with their bickering. "Every moment that we let go by standing here and arguing over petty things that's one more minute wasted that could have been spent saving her," his voice cracked at the end, his breath coming in short rasps.

"It's my fault, just let me help her, Please," he pleaded, stifling back what could have been mistaken to be tears, but none could tell because of the downpour, nor did they notice.

The group exchanged looks, and he realized Miroku was the one she had been arguing with the entire time. Something didn't make sense, but he didn't have the time to think about it then. "It's south of here a few miles. There's a woman there named Kaede, she'll have a cure. If it's too late we'll let the arrows let you know before you get here," Sango spat, before walking inside. An old man followed and Miroku handed him a bag. "Be swift."

Inuyasha nodded as he snatched the bag out of Miroku's grasp and ran out of the village, and then started to leap amongst the trees once more.

'Please let me make things right, Kagome!' he pleaded inwardly. It wasn't too long until he reached the village. He only had minor problems, and ran into a snake demon along the way but quickly disposed of that. When he was just outside the village gate, the guards regarded him with the same tactics as the ones from Kagome's, but he told them of his distress they believed naught a word.

"Have it your way!" he sneered. He unsheathed his sword and held it out in front of him with both hands. He thought of slaying the two, but dismissed the thought and ran right through them. 'If I'm not going to use it, might as well put it away. He shoved it back into the scabbard and searched franticly for the hut.

At long last he recognized the markings and rushed right in. The old one sat there, he snow-white hair pulled back into a ponytail and wore an eye patch. "What do ye want?" She showed no indication of fear as she spoke, obviously feeling she had seen this kind of thing all the time. Inuyasha quickly explained himself once more and showed her the bag he had kept dry, despite his travel.

"I see," she said, "My apprentice will collect the herbs needed and then I'll make the medicine."

The time seemed to go by, inch by merest inch as he reminded himself that Kagome's life hung by a thread. He silently prayed that she was okay, but then remembered she wasn't quite as fragile as she appeared to be.

A small kitsune padded into the room and held out his basket, "I brought the herbs you asked for Lady Kaede," he told her. He set them on the floor and brought in some dry wood for the fire. "Very good, thank you Shippo. Please see to it that Inuyasha has a place to rest while I brew it, I must not be interrupted." She made a warning glance at him as he left and was guided to another hut.

"This Kagome of yours must be some woman if you'd risk your life just to get medicine," the young fox-child commented. Inuyasha only grunted and swatted him away. "Hey! That's not very nice, you know. Just stay here until it's done," he sniffled, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Whatever." In a few minutes Inuyasha drifted off into sleep, but awoke only an hour later. He never slept easily, especially now. The door flapped open and the kid walked back in with the back. "It's finished, be sure to put it in hot water, and then have her drink all of it." Inuyasha nodded and looped one of its strings around his neck.

'I just hope it's not too late...'

- - - - - - - - -

Hope that this scroll made up for the shortness of the last one. I finally have the rest of the fic planned out, and its last chapter will be Scroll 12. (Amazing, isn't it?) I don't have much commentary at the moment; in fact, I'm working on the next scroll as we speak. I hope to get it up by tomorrow at the latest. (Waves)

Thanks for all of the love and support, if I haven't told you guys that already!!


	9. Scroll 9

I really love the show (without being an annoying, rabid, fan girl about it!) and hope that you like my little story here. Little of course being an understatement!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, (but I rule you!) I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Sorry if I spell any names wrong, but I'm pretty sure they're correct.

Summary: For the sake of all that is Inuyasha, the character's names will stay the same though the roles have changed. This is a KagxInu fic, and Kikyou will not be appearing, but there will be other conflicts, don't worry.  
  
Author: SailorCreative she is the one named sailor creative

""This means talking, ' ' this means thoughts  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To Live by Love

- - - - - - - - - - -

Scroll 9

It was a little after midnight when Inuyasha had met the guards and sucked in his breath as the archers held back their bows, ready to strike. "I have Kagome's medicine!" he shouted. The sounds of the storm above nearly drowned out his words and the archers held their bows down, "Hurry!"

Without much else said he had returned to the temple and hastily greeted the monk and spoke of what the kitsune explained to him. "Very well, and thanks." Though his words were brief, he could sense his gratitude for what he did. In fact, he was surprised at himself. Miroku turned and entered, then closed the door shut before Inuyasha had a chance to even enter.

He was alone, again.

Then again, it wasn't like he hadn't been alone _before. _Quietly he walked back to the sakura tree and sat underneath it, his eyes never wavering from the door. The storm had seemed to weaken at last and he could clearly see the temple without having to concentrate for a long time. Though the sky seemed to be less black, clouds started to shift and let a sliver of moonlight filter through.

'Kagome... what have I gotten you into?' he thought again, contemplating once more. Confusion racked his brain, trying to understand what he was supposed to do.

He wanted the jewel, but he also wanted something else; something that he couldn't quite explain. In a sense he was lost within himself, as if he were a child searching for something he lost but didn't remember what it was. To be truthful, he didn't know what he wanted anymore.

At first it was just to get the jewel, but now he needed more than just the jewel, but-Why did everything how to be so complicated?! Bringing his hands up to his head he clutched his hair, squeezed it tightly and let it go. 'What's the point, anyways?' he shrugged and picked up a rock then placed it back down. He knew he had defiantly changed, but what was it that changed him exactly? It was silly to ask, because he already knew the answer to his question.

Little by little, every moment that he had shared in her presence changed him. The way he thinks, his actions, everything about her seemed to influence him. This only came to mind when the guards of the other village had approached him with malice, and still he did not slay them.

At first he toyed with the idea that he was subconsciously trying to make things a little more interesting, a little funnier for this 'game' but in the end he knew it was just an illusion. Even though he could barely make sense of the falseness running through his mind, he still couldn't create a clear picture.

Interrupted by his thoughts, Sango stepped out of the door, her sharp eyes finding him exactly where he was and she beckoned him to come foreword. He lifted himself up and calmly walked towards her, resisting the urge to rush inside. "Kagome seems to be doing well. What ever Lady Kaede used certainly seems to be helping." Sango smiled weakly, "Thank you for your help, I'm sorry about... What I said. In my past experiences demons... or hanyous are usually quite vicious and are not to be trusted."

With that Inuyasha nodded respectfully, holding his tongue; he certainly didn't want to ruin any chances he had to at least _see_ her.

The room had a certain feeling about it, and he quickly picked it up. They were very pensive about the conditions of Kagome, but the medicine had started to take affect in which case they had finally allowed him to enter. There she lied, her dark hair spread out along the pillow underneath a few blankets and on top was his haori, which she clutched in her right hand.

He kind of felt special that she clung to it so, but then noticed that she seemed to be doing fine and sat down in a corner from the others. "Her condition seems to be getting better, we thank you for your cooperation," the old man rasped, he brought his hand up to cough.

Sango at this time was patting Kagome's forehead with a moist towel, sneaking glances at the monk every so often when her mind was preoccupied, "All there's left to do now is just to wait for her to wake up."

As if on cue Kagome moved and groaned slightly, then started to bring her hand up to rub her eyes before it fell limply onto the bed. "Where... am I?" she croaked.

"Home, inside the temple. Hush, don't speak, just rest," Sango told her gently, placing the towel on her forehead. "Where is... Inu...yash..a.." she asked tiredly, returning to her slumber. A slight blush flushed his cheeks and he turned away, but looked back at her. Was she still mad at him?

Before long many hours had been spent, but he didn't feel quite as lonely in her presence, basking in her sweet, wonderful scent. If only he could find the words to tell her those things instead of shoving his mouth onto hers, maybe she wouldn't so... 'What the hell am I thinking anyways....' He just shrugged again, unable to answer his own questions once more.

Daylight started to beam down, filling the room with warmth it was missing. As the room sprang to life, so did the woman lying before him and her blue-gray eyes fluttered open, then knowingly turned her head to face the direction were Inuyasha was sitting. A small smile formed on her lips. 'Inuyasha...' Sadness began to fill her heart as she curled her fingers, what was to become of them? Should she even let herself ever be alone again, though the image of her life's blood spilling did not come to mind.

The man left, noting that he'd be back later to check up on her, but she seemed to be doing fine, it was a 'miracle' that she had gotten better so quickly. Taking notice, Sango told Kagome that they'd be back to bring her breakfast and pulled Miroku along with her-followed by a shout and the sound of Sango smacking Miroku _square_ in the face.

An awkward lapse of silence ensued shortly after they left, and the only thing Kagome managed to do was blush and hide under the covered until she realized that he was missing something. "Do you... want this back?" She finally sat up, despite the constant pounding of her temples. She held it out to him and held her blanket up. Kagome had been stripped of her wet clothes and blushed madly at the realization; somehow, she had gotten into herself into another humiliating situation.

Holding it out to him, she slightly shivered as he got up and grabbed it from her and put it on. Kagome swallowed, there was a lump in her throat, and each moment she silently prayed that they would come back quickly, and yet hoped they would take their time getting there.

"Sorry," Inuyasha mumbled, staring at the floor right in front of her. Kagome blinked hard, trying to understand if he really said that, and if he meant it. "You're... _sorry_?"

"Is there an echo in here?" he grunted, nostrils flaring for a brief moment. Who was he trying to kid?

His face turned a slight pink, which made Kagome turn a darker shade. "For what?" she asked softly, she stood up with the covers wrapped around her. Inuyasha suddenly become a little nervous and took a step back. "For getting you sick and... The lake. Everything."

A little startled, his apology warmed her heart. Maybe she had him figured all wrong.

Maybe he _could_...

Kagome took a few steps toward him; it felt like her feet were barely touching the ground. The way the light hit his eyes and face enraptured her, luring her in to something irresistible. In one swift motion, Kagome was nose-to-nose with him and leaned in, where Inuyasha stood there as stiff as a statue, not knowing if he should invite this unexpected behavior. Most likely, it'd be just like the lake-he'd lose control and-

_BANG!_

The door slammed open and Kagome jumped out of her skin (not literally), then turned to reveal a dark crimson shade filling her face.

"You must be Kagome," came a small voice. She searched for the speaker, and then realized that the person was much shorter than she had first expected. "A kitsune?"

"My name's Shippo, I'm Lady Kaede's assistant and she sent me here to see if the medicine had done its work." The young fox-child looked up with innocent eyes and then found the hanyou blushing madly as well. "What are you guys doing in here anyways?" he queried blindly.

"_Nothin_'," Inuyasha huffed. Next he walked right past Kagome and knocked Shippo to the side, "Outta' my _way_!" The fox-demon rubbed the back of his head and sniffled, "Geez, what a _meanie_!" Kagome found herself laughing, but her voice was still a little harsh. "You really _are_ some kind of woman," he started, "To put up with someone like that," he remarked, still rubbing the bump.

Then again maybe she didn't, she joked to herself.

- - - - - - - - -

I hope I didn't kill you guys with the last chapter! Those were just some of the things I felt that had to be done in that particular scroll, and some of it became longer than I had first expected it to be. (My brain hurts!) Anyways, I'm glad that so many of you enjoy my story, and I'm kind of sad to think that it'll end. I'm just being soft, I guess. Anyways, just 2 reviews for the next chapter, I'll be sure to put it up sometime this week.


	10. Scroll 10

Disclaimer: I don't own them, (but I rule you!) I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Sorry if I spell any names wrong, but I'm pretty sure they're correct.  
  
Author: SailorCreative she is the one named sailor creative

""This means talking, ' ' this means thoughts

**Notes:** Thanks for letting me know that it's called a haori and hakama! Also, some of you commented that they were going a little fast, and that it's only been two days. Technically, it's day 3, and though the chapters are going through each portion of the story kind of slow, yes it is kind of fast but you could also consider the time period. If you can remember back far enough, Inuyasha has only one week to take care of business before the new moon. Concerning the word 'benevolent', (Laughs) thanks for correcting me. I've made all the necessary corrections for the story (besides a few grammar errors I noticed) and pray to proofread my works a little better in the future. Enough talking, on with the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To Live by Love

- - - - - - - - - - -

Scroll 10

A few days had passed since Kagome recovered from her illness, and all the while Inuyasha continued to stay at her "kingdom". It was the 5th day of the week now, and Inuyasha's time was running short. All the while, the concept of time seemed to slip from his mind, at least when he was with _her._ Only two days left until the new moon, and he didn't feel any closer to his original goal. Except, somehow it almost seemed irrelevant.

Kagome ran across the sea of grass, partaking the flower's wild beauty. After the storm passed, there were many puddles still left to bake in the sun. "Hey, Inuyasha, are you up yet?" she chimed cheerfully. The hanyou looked down at her with one eye and smirked. "Yeah, whaddya want?"

"Well," Kagome started, staring at the base of the dark trunk. "Just wondering if you wanted to go into the woods with me... I'm still sort of... Scared to go back by myself just yet."

"Don't tell me you get attacked once and cower in fear for the rest of your life?"

"No... I didn't with you, did I?" she proclaimed, not breaking eye contact. He shrugged, "Feh."

"I'll take that as a yes! C'mon!" Kagome urged, tossing her ebony-colored hair to the side. Today it was in two long braids but there were a few stray strands dangling from the nape. She only wore a simple dress, but it complimented her nicely, of course he wouldn't say that.

Jumping out of the tree he followed behind her in a laid-back pace, wondering what his next course of action would take him. After a few days of just watching her and even some conversations it was clear that she had some interest (like the last chapter didn't give him a clue!) but he didn't know what exactly she wanted. Was there some way to pry into her deepest thoughts? (If only he ever read this fic...)

"So..." Kagome asked, holding her basket out in front of her, "Do you have any family?"

He remained silent and his ears twitched. Sensing the awkwardness of it all she decided it'd be best to change the subject. "Do you know anything about flowers?"

"What more you need to know than the fact it's a flower?" The question was baffling, but it was better than the direction she started with. "There's colors, different types, and I'm sure you're familiar with the different smells, being a dog and all," she clucked.

"Dog-demon," he corrected. A small giggle escaped her rosy lips.

They neared the forest's edge, pushing back some of the branches to reveal a familiar spot. "The lake." Somehow, she ended up here again, where_ that_ started, where he nearly lost control.

Inuyasha could sense her tension, and placed his hand on her shoulder, "We'll just pick flowers, no swimming this time... Not in the mood." He walked past her, glad to have overcome that obstacle and stopped holding his breath when she released hers.

It was quiet the day before too, except for a minor demon or two, but they didn't pose any real threat. Everyone seemed to be after the jewel. 'Word travels fast...' he thought to himself. He looked back to see her placidly scanning the flowers before selecting one to pick.

Inuyasha found the nearest tree, jumped up to the lowest branch and sat down with one leg hanging. For all the time he only watched and caught himself enraptured in the sweet melody of her laughter. 'What do I say now? How can... I get to her?' he questioned. He leaned against the tree and looked up at the blue sky. Something had to be done; he was running out of time....

--

Night had fallen, and Kagome was asleep when a soft rap disturbed her slumber. 'Who...?' She blinked hard, trying to concentrate. Slipping into one of her dresses she opened the door and looked up at the silver orb hanging in the sky. 'It's almost the new moon...' she blinked once more and her vision began to clear.

"Sorry for waking you."

She gasped, but then eased when she realized it was just him. The one she had despised so much before, the one she couldn't trust, the one who refused to tell her what she was thinking; and now, she didn't know what to think of him but his new behavior was an improvement.

"It's alright, did you want something?" It was surprisingly warm that night and the wind rustled some of the treetops as they spoke.

"Not really, just kind of... lonely, I guess," he muttered. He glanced at his feet before returning her gaze. 'Why does she look at me with such pity? Maybe I could go on this...'

"Oh, well... I guess we could take a walk, but not outside the grounds, 'kay?" The hanyou nodded in agreement as she led him around the corner.

The walk was long, and even though nothing was said between the two both enjoyed the company as always. Finally Kagome couldn't abide with the deafening silence, "How long do you think it'll be before my father comes back?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "How should I know?" With eyes cast down she sighed, "I'm just worried, I guess. When he travels I'm never really sure if he'll return to me. Maybe I'm just paranoid." She plastered a false smile but stopped when she noticed he wasn't buying it.

"I'm sure he will, he seemed pretty stubborn," the half-demon commented.

'Just like some hanyou we all know,' the maiden laughed to herself.

They stepped out of the shadows, and what moon there was created an enchanting glow on her face. Everything about the night seemed to enhance her beauty, if that were even possible. Each day she seemed to become more beautiful than the day before; or maybe that was just his imagination?

"Is it alright if I sit?" the maiden inquired. He nodded again and sat beside her in the grass. Softly she rested her head on his shoulder, a small blush cutting across her porcelain face. Inuyasha put an arm around her, and she snuggled in for warmth.

"'Yasha...?" she asked pensively, "Do you... love me?" Caught off guard the hanyou blushed furiously and felt a sudden pang of guilt when she looked up at him, the color of her face matching his.

"I-Kagome..." he bit a small corner of his lip. What ever it was, it was working and now was his chance. Just one little lie could hurt anyways; he'd be gone as soon as he had the jewel...

Holding her chin with one hand he bent in and tenderly pressed his lips against hers, caressing her petal-soft cheek with the other. When the kiss was broken he ushered a small "Yes" before placing another kiss on her forehead.

Relieved Kagome returned his kiss, pressing her lips against his and hugged him tightly. "'Yasha... I love you..." Tears began to stream down her cheeks, "I don't know, but... All of a sudden I realized it and... I couldn't bear to go on without knowing if you loved me too."

She brought her hands up to the back of her neck, fiddling with something he couldn't see, and then his eyes widened. 'The Jewel....' He gasped.

"Please... have it," she held it out to him and he watched it dangle. At first he just stared his mouth agape. "I can't, isn't that valuable."

She only shook her head, "Please take it. As proof of my love to you." Taking his hand she opened it, placed it on the palm and closed it. With another long tender kiss the maiden then nuzzled him, content just to be there in his strong arms.

When he touched it, he could feel it pulsing, as if it had a heart beat. 'She actually... _gave_ it to me...'

Finally his task was complete, he can finally leave, just run and never look back. He noticed that she had dozed off but only watched as she lay there peacefully. It was his, and all he could do was watch his angel slumber.

- - - - - - - - -

Well I talked so much before this chapter, so I guess it's okay if I really don't have much to say here.. I'm on two-week break, so it should be done within these two weeks. Heck, maybe I'll start something else too. Just 2 reviews will do!


	11. Scroll 11

Disclaimer: I don't own them, (but I rule you!) I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Sorry if I spell any names wrong, but I'm pretty sure they're correct.  
  
Author: SailorCreative she is the one named sailor creative

""This means talking, ' ' this means thoughts

**Notes:** I'm very happy that so many people liked it. (Or reviewed a lot just to see the next chapter!) Also, thank you all so much for your lovely compliments, it's very much appreciated. That's it for here, on with the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To Live by Love

- - - - - - - - - - -

Scroll 11

The morning sun blinded his eyes as he woke, unsure of his current surroundings until he remembered last night. Currently he was inside of her room and had fallen asleep shortly after she did when it occurred to him that something seemed to be missing.

'The Jewel!' he mouthed. Inuyasha quickly searched for it and found it wrapped in his haori. Breathing a sigh of relief he looked down at Kagome and shrugged. He had what he wanted, should he just leave her there like this without even saying goodbye? The hanyou scratched his head, and then slipped into his clothes, cheeks flushing. Kagome had pretty much been his first for everything concerned. No one had ever made him felt concerned for others, jealous; most of all had never made him feel like he did now.

Quietly he squeezed the jewel between his forefinger and thumb, wondering what he should wish for first. Kagome shifted, murmuring 'Yasha' but most of what she said was incoherent. The woman then rolled over on her back, exposing a little more than what most people got to see. His face turned red once more and wrapped her in the blanket.

'I can't just leave her without saying goodbye... Especially after last night.' He paced, trying to decide what to do. In a few days he would be nothing but a mortal and the entire area would know his weakness. Of course, he could always come back; but why should he? He had what he wanted.

Right?

Instinctively he placed a small peck on her cheek and closed his eyes, etching her sweet fragrance into his mind. Soon memories of last night flooded into his mind, which made it that much more difficult to let go what he had gained. Then, memories of her father rampaged right through his reverie.

'He'd never accept me,' he thought grimly.

Clutching the Shikon no Tama, he listened to its heartbeat, letting the rhythmic pulse enrapture him. Inuyasha's golden orbs reflected a sense of depth he didn't quite understand before, and bit his lower lip drawing a small trickle of blood. 'Kagome, it's for the best.'

Going against everything, he looped the small gold chain around her neck and with much difficulty tied it together. The lavender jewel seemed to glow instantly once he was finished then faded.

The half-demon walked out of her room, only taking one final glance at her. He found that everyone except the guards were still asleep. It took no less than three minutes to find the monk and the demon slayer inside of her respective room, entangled with each other. Shrugging he grabbed a scroll, trying his best not to wake them.

With scroll and 'pen' to write with, he settled underneath a sakura tree, hastily scribbling down his thoughts.

_ Kagome,_

_We can never possibly be. Though I love and appreciate you, you must know that I am not leaving for just myself, but for you as well. I know that you don't understand, and you may never will but this is for the best. The main reason I saved you in the first place was because I wanted your jewel, the Shikon no Tama. It was supposed to be this great elaborate plan how I came and seduced you, then once I had the jewel crippled you emotionally, then resided in one of the great domains as a full-fledged demon. I mean, I really thought that you were beautiful, but... _

_Please know that everything that I did just wasn't based on a gigantic lie, that in the end I really did started to like you in that way, maybe I do. I don't know, but what I do know that is relationships between mortals and demons never end in happy endings. I know all too well._

_If you have me I completely and utterly understand. Don't come looking after me, and be careful. Goodbye._

_ Inuyasha_

He stared at the scroll in his hands, and to his surprise it was spotted with hot tears. In the pit of his stomach a pain started to surge and scorch the sides. Soon it became more of a sickness that scrapped his insides with a jagged knife. Quickly he sealed the letter and wrote '_Kagome's Eyes Only'_. The hanyou the hastily pressed the scroll up against the tree, and stabbed it with the pen to hold it in place.

'I have to get out here...' he glanced at the rising sun and noticed a few more people finally starting to awake at last. The white-haired hanyou grimaced, 'Before I change... my mind.' With whatever strength he could muster he picked himself up once more to flee. He grunted, his pace slow until he reached the walls that protected this place from minor demons and such. Inuyasha jumped over the obstacle, but landed on one of his legs. 'Damnit! I don't need this!'

Limping, he finally came to the forest edge and looked back passed the walls and doors, searching for her scent for the last time when the hoarse yowls of a demon invaded the premises. Inuyasha turned and reached for his sword, only to have it ripped from his grip as the jagged claws tore at his flesh.

"_Damn you_!"

--

"_Damn you_!"

Kagome crushed the message between her hands, trembling with mixed emotions. Tears tumbled downward, leaving small trails on her soft, rosy cheeks. "Damn you!" she croaked. Her knees buckled, and she fell, clutching the scroll, holding it against her shattered heart. Light seemed to fade, capturing every ounce of happiness she had ever shared with him and scattered it across the winds.

She longed for death, lying paralyzed now with her face wet with streaks of sorrow flowing from her eyes. Her glow seemed to dim as the life seeped from her fingers. 'Please... just let me... die...' Nothing could have motivated her to move from that spot; as far as she was concerned it might has well been her grave.

'Damn you Inuyasha.... Why did you... make me _love_ you?"

She felt like a fool to have pronounced her love to him as utter despair clung to her soul that begged to be wretched from her body. The grass now spotted with her tears seemed to have been trying to wipe them away, begging the goddess to stop crying.

Anger swelled inside of her chest, as the sun's rays kissed her cheek, trying to comfort her. 'I don't want your pity,' she thought bitterly.

"Curse you... Inuyasha!"

In her rage she found strength she thought to be gone, her determination and will seeming to support her as she stood. She barked an order to one of the archers, demanding a bow and arrow. He nodded and handed them to her, not asking any questions.

Slinging the slew of arrows over her back she ran until she came to the forest's edge, set on finding him and to confront him. A strange gurgling sound reached her ears. Slightly afraid she pulled out her bow and arrow, ready to strike.

"Inuyasha!"

He laid limp in the claws of a strange beast, one she had not encountered in her entire lifetime. Blood covered every inch of his body, his sword noticeably tossed at the side. How could this have happened? Kagome had thought she had spent all her tears, but fresh ones flooded her eyes. Trying to stifle them, she blinked hard and stared at the demon. 'You can't die... not until I find out...'

She pulled it back, aiming it at its heart. It seemed to have finally caught her scent and turned to be pierced in the shoulder. Kagome scowled and reached for another arrow, this time puncturing it in the side. By now it charged her, smoke flaring from its nostrils.

"I won't let you kill him!"

The next arrow she pulled out glowed with a strange lavender-colored aura. She released it, and finally stopped it in its tracks. It screamed, and tried to pull it out but was washed away by the blinding light.

As the light washed away, Inuyasha was on the ground and appeared to have regained consciousness. ".. 'Yasha?"

"Kagome," he grunted. Obviously the strain on his body was too much. She'd 'kill' him later, for now she was glad that she had come in time, that he hadn't left her...

"I told you... not to come for me," he groaned. The weapons dropped to the ground forgotten as she rushed to his side, wiping away some of the blood on his face and stared into his sun-colored eyes.

"I... couldn't let you go," she whispered. The ashen beauty left a small kiss on his lips, and a small flush of pink crawled onto her cheek. "Stubborn."

"Yasha... why... why didn't you stay?" she whispered. He searched her eyes, trying to understand. Was _this_ love? Before all this... could he truly have lived this way? The hanyou shrugged slightly, wincing in pain, "To... let you live. Life would have been tough, I wanted you to be happy here."

"I don't care about that!" she protested, shaking her head.

"I do! Just listen to me-"He stopped, looking into the windows of her soul. "Kagome, please... Don't cry. It makes me sad."

He brought his hand up to her face, trying to brush them away only managing to smear his own blood on her face. She brought her hands up to his, holding them against her face and closed her eyes. It was if she could feel him slip away.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know, Yasha... I know..."

- - - - - - - -

_Drama, Drama, Drama!_ Well, until the next scroll (and final) is posted, I expect $10 million shipped to the following mailing address.... If that is impossible, at least a review or two will do. Much love, and I hope that you will enjoy the ending to this epic tale I've spun.


	12. Scroll 12

Disclaimer: I don't own them, (but I rule you!) I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Sorry if I spell any names wrong, but I'm pretty sure they're correct.  
  
Author: SailorCreative (she is the one named sailor creative)

""This means talking, ' ' this means thoughts

**Notes:** I'm so happy to have broken the 100 reviews barrier! I'm sorry that this particular fan fiction wasn't as long as some would like it to be, but I'll keep that in mind for the next story I write. Oh, and I took at look at Scroll 6, Kana222. Thanks for letting me know about that!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To Live by Love

- - - - - - - - - - -

Scroll 12

It was another glorious, sunny day like it was one whole year again. The petals drifted from the strong, winding branches of the sakura tree, covering the soft earth. Amongst the wild flowers, showing off their vibrant and vast colors, stood a slab of stone that had none except for gray and black. Even surrounded by the green forest and petals from the trees hanging over, it remained a permanent reminder of the past.

The sun's light seemed to have shifted through the trees, enhancing the forest's beauty, daring to enrapture those who dared to partake its wonder. A gentle, light breeze sang a fetching melody, everything seeming to dance delightfully. That is, all but the colorless block watching silently as a figure approached.

Off in the distance, a maiden wearing a kimono bursting with soft colors of the sky, sun and moon. Her hair was considerably short now, blacker than a crow's feathers and softer than rabbit's fur. It was pulled into a pair of small, neat buns with flowers protruding from the sides. If one where to touch her skin, they would have found that they were still petal-soft and they would feel the desire to never let go of her.

"I can't believe that it's been so long," she whispered, brushing her fingertips across her pink lips and then swept across her face to land on her cheek. Everything seemed to have happened just yesterday, and now... and now...

Tears sprang to her eyes, her face starting to become drenched with tears. 'Oh 'Yasha...' The memory had returned to her once more now as it had in her dream last night...

_He brought his hand up to her face, trying to brush them away only managing to smear his own blood. She brought her hands up to his, holding them against her face and closed her eyes. It was if she could feel him slip away._

"_I love you."_

"_I know, Yasha... I know..."_

Now her face was drenched in her tears as she looked down at the gravestone. Kagome's body began to quiver as she reached out to touch it, tracing the words engraved upon it. "I wish that you could come back to me."

"I miss you so much...." A sob escaped her lips, wracking her entire body, "Sometimes... It's hard to believe... That you're actually dead; I always thought of you as being invincible, that nothing could touch you... I know these words are foolish, but..."

A feeble smile formed on her lips as her eyes began to dry, "But I know that.... You would be happy for me, that I continued to live happily but... If only we could have had more time together."

"Kagome?"

Feeling a strong hand gently touch her shoulder she placed her own on his. "Yes?"

Suddenly alert of her obvious distress he kneeled beside her and brush away a few crystal beads resting her cheeks. "You still miss 'im?" the voice asked, slightly tightening his grip.

She sighed, "Yeah. I mean, it's only been a year..." Her eyes turned to the sky, searching for something that wasn't quite there. "I know he's somewhere where he will be awaiting his next life though."

Kagome squeezed his hand back, taking long slow breaths, "I'm glad that... You were there to help me after everything... I... Thought that you didn't care about him enough to... to..."

The maiden turned and buried herself in his chest, clenching his shirt. Her soft muffled sobs disturbed him, but he wasn't exactly sure how to help her, so he merely stroked her hair as he rubbed her back in a small hug. "C'mon... Please, stop with the tears," he begged, looking down at her.

"I... I know I must seem like such a child, to cry all the time," she confessed, releasing her grasp.

"No, it's not that. I-It just makes me feel bad to see you this way," came his reply, raising her chin. Their eyes met, her gray-blue and his gold.

"I'm sure your father wanted you to be happy too."

"Well, he did give us his blessing, before he passed on... That damn demon..." Angrily she brought both hands up to her eyes that had begun to shed more tears, "It nearly took the both of you... If... Only I had come sooner, than neither of you would have gotten hurt."

At that her voice had cracked, as the shear terror of it all seemed to consume her completely.

"Kagome... There was nothing you could have done to save your father, he was half-dead when I came upon him and the demon-well, you know the rest..." his voice trailed off as he tried to comfort her, but he still wasn't terribly good at it just yet.

After a long lapse she finally settled down again when he placed a butterfly kiss on her cheek. "I just wish... It would stop h-hurting," his princess admitted, "When... will it stop being so painful to think of it, 'Yasha?"

He pulled her into another embrace, slowly rocking the two of them, "Kagome... Maybe instead of concentrating on what you've lost... Why ... Why don't you think about what you have? There's Sango, Kaede, Shippo, and if you want you could count that hentai monk, Miroku."

A soft giggle filled his ears, and he began to relax a bit, her laughter always made him at ease. "You're right, 'Yasha. I'm glad that... In the end, he finally gave us his blessing..."

She paused, "Plus, we have our future to think of." A small star in her eye winked at him.

"Our future?" he repeated.

"Yes-All three of ours," the dark-haired beauty chimed. He stared at her, confused as hell.

"Er-I'm not so great with math-but..."

Kagome only smiled at him, enjoying every minute of it, a broad grin adorning her features.

"Isn't it obvious?" she questioned, slipping out of his grasp. Kagome was simply beaming with excitement as she came closer to the Sakura tree, posing seductively for him. "Well?" she purred.

"Wait, you don't mean-"his face was flustered with several shades of red as the realization dawned on him. It was simply priceless.

"What else, my handsome hanyou? Ever since our wedding two months ago... Besides what happened last year." Her eyes scanned his, wondering how he would take it all.

"I... I-We can barely take care of ourselves!" he protested; his angel frowned. "You..." Suddenly she found the ground to be more interesting, "Don't want... our child 'Yasha?"

"No-It's just-Well I-I don't wanna to screw him up!"

"Him, huh?" she mused slightly. He got up and came to her side, only to be brushed off.

"Who says it's going to be a him? It could be a girl..."

"You know that's not the point-"

"Then what is it?"

Why everything somehow turned into an argument he was exactly sure.

The hanyou placed both hands firmly on her arms and turned her around, pressing his lips onto hers. When both found it necessary to breath again they broke apart and gasped for air. "I love you," the maiden whispered in his ear, her chest caving in from pure longing. Inuyasha's facial expressions revealed that he was still concerned.

"You'll be a fine father Inuyasha," Kagome crooned, running her hands through his silky mane. "My father left me in capable hands, you know."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her again, embracing her as he did so. 'I never imagined ending up here,' the hanyou thought to himself as he slightly deepened the kiss.

'I had always wanted to live the way I wanted to-regardless of who got in my way or what happened. To live by my own law seemed to be the best way to get independence, freedom even; but now...'

Their lips parted as he stared into her eyes and brushed her flushed cheek. "I love you too," he finally replied, his hand finding its way to her stomach, gently stroking it. "We both love you too."

'So this is love...' His eyes closed, remembering just as he saw her for the first time as he saw her now.

Sunlight filtered through the bamboo trees, kissing her delicate moon-colored face gently, caressing every strand of ebony hair falling from the twin buns atop her head.

--

**My Reasoning and This Fiction's Purpose**

When you live by love, you are living life to the fullest. Living by love is not like living by the law, or simply going by the rules. There isn't a set of regulations or standards to set or follow except for your own-and to love those who touched your heart. It isn't always simple and there isn't always a villain trying to stop the lovers. Sometimes, the only obstacle stopping them from loving is themselves.

You can't be afraid to love, and one doesn't simply say 'Ah, I'm in love!' Slowly, one begins to realize that the other person stirs up feelings inside their heart, and as a startling realization dawn's them, it is then that you know you are in 'love'. It's not like you suddenly fall in love with anyone-I believe that there's no such thing as love at first sight-but that doesn't mean you aren't looking at your soul mate for the very first time.

- - - - - - - -

Warm fuzzy hugs all around! I really hoped that you enjoyed the ending of 'To Live by Love'. Just in case, read the first sentence in the first scroll and compare it to the last sentence of this scroll.

There will be more Inuyasha fics in the future, but I'm going to take a short break from the Inuyasha world (Not too long I hope) to write stories about other manga I love. Anyways, thanks again.

**End. **


End file.
